Rearward facing or so-called ‘backup cameras’ are already provided on many new vehicles and soon may be a requirement for new vehicles in certain areas. The quality of data or an image captured by such cameras can vary depending on a number of factors, including the amount of light present. For example, the data or image quality exhibited by the camera in low light conditions may be poor, even though the camera has a detector or an imager with a reasonably high sensitivity.
Thus, in the example of a backup camera, it can be desirable to improve the performance of the camera by better illuminating a region of interest behind the vehicle so that the camera gathers more light and consequently improves the quality of the data or image being gathered.